Talor the Psychopath
by AuddiAuddiOxenFree
Summary: Talor is not your ideal trainer.


This is my first story, a whole humorus adventure with Talor, the pokemon trainer from the version, Pokemon Gold.

And let me tell you; he isn't the most organized kid.

Okay. Enough rambling.

* * *

The 15-year old boy approched the Pokemon Professor's lab. It was quite and dark, and no one appeared to be home. "Hellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooo?" Talor called. No answer.

Talor absolutley hated his name. Most people always wondered why his name was "Talor". Usually it was pronounced "Taa-Lore", by stupid people. Seriously, who would call their kid Taalore?

The reason why Talor was here was to become a Pokemon Master. Well, at least a Pokemon trainer, but Pokemon MASTER would be nice. Talor took his yellow and red hat off and ran a head through his raven-colored hair. This was a joke! There was no Pokemon Professor. If there was, he would definetly be nice and friendly and come up to him and say, "Hi, you're a trainer. Let's get you started." But no.

Suddenly, there was a loud snore from the back room. Being a curious idiot, Talor ventured in the back room very carefully to find a humongous dried-up prune!

_Oh wait, _Talor thought. _That's him._

Irritated by his lack of greetings and warmth, Talor decided to wake this old geezer up, just because he wasn't ready when Talor arrived.

"..." Talor shook the old man.

"...ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz... Hurmph Murph... Huh...? You woke me up!" Said a grouchy old man. "Would you check the clock for me? What time is it?"

"4:00."

"WHAT? 4:00? How many minutes?"

"Zero."

"4:00? YIKES! I OVERSLEPT!" The man scurried out of his bed and clambered to his closet, quickly putting on a white lab coat.

"Is it really possible to sleep until 4:00pm?" The boy asked him. The professor shrugged.

"Hello. My name is Oak. People call me the Pokemon Prof. In this world pokemon, humans and pokemon..." Professor Oak started to lecture a rich and full detailed speech about Pokemon.

Talor immediatley started to zone out on this man's monotone voice._ I wonder if every kid goes through this. I mean, most pokemon trainers start when they're 10. Or was it 11? Who cares. I'm 15, and I'm a teenager. I wonder what people think when they see a 15 year old kid signing up to be a pokemon trainer. What can I say, I'm lazy. I wonder what will happen after this. Maybe I'll get a tour of his lab. Or let me use some of his hightech items because I'm mature and can handle that kind of stuff. Or maybe..._

"Excuse me? Boy? Boy?" The Professor was trying to get Talor's attention.

"... Oh I'm sorry. Yeah?" Talor snapped out of his daydreaming.

"What did you say your name was?" The Professor handed Talor a pen and a small card of names, ranging from Gold to Karon.

"I never told you my name."

"Oh. Well sign it up top."

He scribbled "TALOR" up at the top of the miniscule card.

"... Talor?" Professor Oak was puzzled when Talor handed it back. "Talor is a boy name?"

"Yeah..." Talor growled. Another reason why he hated his name. Talor doesn't really sound like a boy name. In fact, most people mistaken him for a girl before meeting him.

"Oh. Um. Alright." Professor Oak was confused. But quickly shook it off. "TALOR! ARE YOU READY? YOUR DREAMS OF POKEMON WILL FINALLY BE FULFILLED!"

"Yes!" Talor jumped up with excitement.

"OKAY! I'll be seeing you later." The Professor exclaimed and everything at that point was beginning to become hazy for Talor.

"Wait, what? Where are you going? Come back!" Talor shouted at the Professor walking out of sight.

Talor snapped open his eyes. _Was that all a dream? _He wondered, _I remember shrinking. How did I get here?_

"Oh well!" Talor shouted. "Today's the day I get my starter Pokemon!"

He shot out of his bed, already fully clothed because he was so excited. Bounding down his stairs, he was stopped by the most overprotective, vilest, inhumane, vicious creature to ever walk the face of Jhoto.

His mother.

"TALOR!" His mother wheezed. She had some weird throat problem that Talor liked pretending never existed. "Your POKEMON GEAR is back from the repair shop. HERE!" His mother threw the backpack at his face.

"Why was it at the repair shop?" Talor asked.

"REMEMBER!? ... Cough hack wheeze ... you let the neighbor boy play MISSION IMPOSSIBLE with it?"

"Oh yeah."

"SO DO YOU know how to use the CELLPHONE!?" His mother coughed at him.

"Yes." Talor gritted his teeth. It's like she had alzhimers.

"PHONE NUMBERS CAN BE STORED in it, did you know that? And it's attached to the POKEMON GEAR. And then you turn it on, and call the PEOPLE you want to call... ISN'T THAT CONVIENIENT!?"

"Yes okay." Talor impatiently hurried out of the house.

"DON'T FORGET TO CALL ME BEFORE YOU LEAVE!" His mother screeched from inside the house as soon as he was outside.

"Okay..." Talor muttered sarcasticly. Professor Elm was only about 10 minutes away, so to make it go by faster, he ran all the way there.

Talor finally arrived at the green lab that was not as cool as Professor Oak's was in his dream. There was a long, red head girl standing outside the window, as if spying on Professor Elm! Talor decided he would make friends with it.

"Helloooooooo... pretty lady." Talor tried to be suave when he approached this girl, but when she turned around, he gasped. "GAH!"

The girl was a ugly BOY!

"Get out of here!" The boy screamed and kicked him away. Talor briskly walked away, not wanting to start trouble with a ManWoman.

The inside of the lab was not at all impressive to Talor. There was a bunch of bookcases, and Talor wasn't very fond of books. "Books are dumb!" He told a passerby scientist. The meek scientist cowarded in fear over Talor's aggresiveness. "BOOKS ARE DUMB!" Talor was kicking the bookshelf in pure joy.

KA-BAM!

"Oops." Talor's eyes widened. He kicked the bookshelf over in his excitement. "Eheheheheheeee..."

"TALOR!" A man said from behind. Talor wheeled around to find a tall, sicky, spidery looking man that had square glasses. "What have you done!?"

"HI PROFESSOR ELM!" Talor screamed, his mouth streched into the largest toothy grin anyone was even capable of.

"Hello. Are you here for your Pokemon?" Professor Elm exhaled loudly and rubbed his temples.

"YES YES YES YES!" Talor was beyond excited.

"Okay, come over here." Professor Elm sighed, walking over to a desk that had 3 Pokeballs on top. He released them all, revealing a Chickorita, a Cyndaquil, and a Totodile. The Chickorita was ditzy and had it's eyes crossed. The Cyndaquil was mean and vicious and temperamental. And the Totodile was shy and tired looking.

Talor went into some deep though. "No, that one is gross." He pointed at the Chickorita, and it started to bare it's buck teeth.

"I was hoping you'd pick that one..." Elm was downcast. "We were trying to get rid of it."

"That one is scary." Talor pointed at the Cyndaquil, who tried to bite him.

"Not a good choice for a starter." Elm 'returned' Cyndaquil.

"I WANT THIS ONE!" Talor beamed at the Totodile, who looked frightened to see him. "I take this one!"

"Okay." Elm sighed. "Would you like to name him?"

"YES!" Talor held up Totodile. It was falling asleep at the very moment and wasn't very active. "... I name it... Steven!"

"Okay Steven it is." Professor Elm replied. He then began to demmand that they should go meet Mr. Pokemon, because he had an "important discovery".

"But I don't wanna!!!" Talor whined and stamped his foot. "It's too far."

"Please? You can keep whatever he gives you." Elm was desperate.

"Okay." Talor perked up, thinking it could be some awesome, rare Pokemon.

"Then off you go." Elm shooed him Talor and Steven the Totodile off.

Talor skipped out of the lab with Steven closely behind, but charged back in and glared at the scientist nearest to the door. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GIVE ME POKEBALLS!"

The scientist cried and handed Talor 5 Pokeballs. Obviously, he had never met anyone more menacing.

So Talor was off. To start his Pokemon quest.

With Steven the Totodile as his prisoner.


End file.
